


I'm Mostly on Dreamwidth Now

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in <em>The Monster at the End of This Book.</em>  Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_strgazr04"><a href="http://strgazr04.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://strgazr04.livejournal.com/"><b>strgazr04</b></a></span>'s prompt <strong>"<span>Sam, Dean - sam!fans and dean!fans (i.e. TMATEOTB)"</span></strong><span> as part of </span><span><a href="http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html"><i><b>The Sam and Dean Drabble-a-thon</b></i></a></span><span><a href="http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html"></a><br/></span><em><br/><a href="http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html?thread=963998#t963998">Originally here</a>.</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Mostly on Dreamwidth Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in _The Monster at the End of This Book._ Written for [](http://strgazr04.livejournal.com/profile)[**strgazr04**](http://strgazr04.livejournal.com/) 's prompt **" Sam, Dean - sam!fans and dean!fans (i.e. TMATEOTB)"** as part of [_**The Sam and Dean Drabble-a-thon**_](http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html)[](http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html)  
>  _  
> [Originally here](http://littleone87.livejournal.com/71070.html?thread=963998#t963998)._

  
"That's just _sick_!" Dean blurted, slamming the laptop and shoving it away.

Later, though, when Sam went out, he opened it again.  There were a lot more "Sam!Girls" posting than "Dean!Girls".  That hadn't escaped his attention.

"That's gotta be the book cover," he groused, and scrolled farther down.

When Sam returned, Dean was stalking the room, hand on his forehead, panicky.  Sam was already by the laptop when Dean lurched toward him, too late.

"You found … a Sam!Boy?" Sam asked, his lips curling slightly.

"There's "Sam!Boys," but no "Dean!Boys!  How – _WHY?!_ "  
  
"Because I don't post on this site."

"Whut?"

 


End file.
